Kiss and Tell
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: In which Kendall remembers Katie's first scam when she was just two years old and James lets out several "manly noises of indignation". Set after BTCrush. Possible OOC.


A/N: Oh, hey, would you look at that. Another Kames fic! :D ((Told you this would become a major fandom for me...)) Sadly, this is just a drabble, but I'm working on a sequel for this. I was kind of upset that I couldn't find any BTCrush Kames!fic about what could have happened if James and Kendall had stayed until the end of _Kiss and Tell_, so I decided to write one. And then I wrote Kames-bonding-over-Katie!fic instead. Yeah, I don't know either. Still. I kinda like this. I think it's cute. But it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you think, so review and let me know how you liked it! Happy reading! :)

* * *

**Kiss and Tell**

"Still not talking to you?" Kendall asked upon seeing James staring longingly at the girl who had rejected him for _Kiss and Tell_.

James shook his head sadly. "Not one word," he whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"Have you tried apologizing?" Kendall suggested, speaking to James as he would to a child. Which James was, in many senses. Especially after having been rejected by a girl. "Ooh, here comes the shriek."

Indeed, just as Kendall had predicted, James squawked indignantly. He turned to glare at Kendall. "James Diamond does not apologize," he said hotly. "James Diamond is never in the wrong! And it isn't a shriek, it's a manly noise of indignation!"

Kendall took a seat next to James. "Indignation, nice word," he said, nodding his head in appreciation. He tried not to smile when James beamed at Kendall's approval. "Dude, you blew her off to stalk my baby sister because you didn't think she could handle a guy. Which she totally can, by the way, she's tougher than you give her credit for. You're so in the wrong you can't even see the right! Ooh, look, another shriek."

James shrieked again. "I told you! It isn't a shriek, it's a-"

"Yeah, a 'manly noise of indignation,'" Kendall cut him off, rolling his eyes.

"Besides," James continued. "She's still wrong."

Kendall turned a look of complete disbelief on James. "How?" he asked incredulously.

"Because she didn't understand the importance of protecting young children from the harms of dating and make-out movies, duh!" James said, as if it should be obvious. Which it probably was to him. But then again, no one actually knew what went on in James' mind, so Kendall really didn't think it mattered.

"Dude, Katie can take better care of herself than we can of ourselves," Kendall defended his younger sister.

James simply raised his eyebrows.

Kendall sighed. "James, she scammed her first victim when she was _two_. We still need my mom to clean up our messes."

"Two?" James asked in surprise.

Kendall shrugged. "Those puppy eyes are irresistible. But the point is, you underestimated my sister, and that caused you to lose your date. I'm not really seeing how any of this is movie-girl's fault."

James sighed. "Well, when you put it that way... What did Katie even do? Two year olds don't talk or anything!"

"Really? That's what you get out of that?" Kendall asked incredulously. "She got some other kid to give her his lollipop. And _you_ need to go apologize. _Now._"

"Look, I was just looking out for Katie's best interests, alright?" James said, a little angry now. "She's like my own sister. It's my job to protect her."

Kendall closed his eyes and attempted to ward off the migraine he was sure he would be sporting soon. "James," he began slowly, and then paused. "James, have you _ever_ seen me trying to protect her? Beyond what's necessary, I mean."

James was silent for a moment as he considered Kendall's question. "Not really, I guess not," he admitted grudgingly.

"That's because I know she doesn't need protection," Kendall explained, opening his eyes and once more talking as if James were a child. "She can take care of herself, and if we try to do it for her, we'll just mess everything up. Now, I know you love her, but you've got to stop treating her like a naive, uninformed idiot every time she wants to take a risk. She can take a few hits. In fact, she'll come up stronger and deck her assaulter, and then walk away like a boss while the idiot explodes behind her."

James' shoulders slumped. "I was just trying to look out for her," he mumbled, looking away from Kendall.

Kendall slapped him on the shoulder. "I know. And that's why I'm not chewing you out for making her miserable. But don't do it next time, okay?"

James sighed. "Fine," he said melodramatically. "I won't try and save her from the nastiness of the male species."

"Great!" Kendall said, grinning. "Now go say sorry to movie-girl. Here we go again. 3... 2... 1..."

"It's a manly noise of indignation!"

**FIN**


End file.
